mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Sakamaki Izayoi
Izayoi Sakamaki is the main protagonist of the series "Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo?". Appearance Izayoi has light blonde hair spiking downwards in all directions and a set of purple eyes. He also wears his headphones at all times which also seemed to be his weakness for he was willing to do anything when his headphones were held as 'hostage'. He wears a gray-blue gakuran and keeps only one button in place, the rest are unbuttoned to reveal a yellow undershirt beneath the uniform. Izayoi also wears pants of the same color and a pair of tennis shoes with black, white and gold tones. In the later parts of the light novel, after his gakuran was made into makeshift bandages for Gry when the latter was injured and his headphones destroyed in the incident in Underwood, Izayoi's new set of clothing consists of a yellow shirt under a red zip vest and a black jacket. He now wears gray pants in place of his old ones and he is still seen wearing his old tennis shoes for footwear. Personality Izayoi Sakamaki, who’s bored of his everyday life, wanted at least something fun to do. He even claimed that if he could sell his boredom, he could make a living out of it. For that reason, he seems to love all kinds of games, and thus joined the Gift Games without hesitation. He appears to enjoy challenges, which is shown thus far in his desire to take on the demon lords. Very early on, when he first arrives at the Little Garden, he challenges a water god. Judging by his actions, he is quite intelligent which is seen when he memorizes the order of the cards and coming up with a tactic for the other two to easily find one in the card game in Episode 1 and his gift gives him amazing strength seen when he defeats the water god with ease. Due to this, he finds most normal tasks fairly easy and boring to him. It is said that he was taught random trivia when he was younger, and it was Canaria who taught him the beauty of the world. This is the reason he is so knowledgeable about the Perseus community, and in Episode 7, the story of the Piper of Hameln. He's also very arrogant and rude but knows when to back off as seen in Episode 2 as he did not continue to challenge Shiroyasha. He also takes pleasure in thinking perverted thoughts about Black Rabbit along with Shiroyasha. As the story continues, it is also shown that he cares a lot for the Community and constantly make plans for the improving and building of its reputation. Though seeming violent on the outside and self proclaimed hedonist, savage, vulgar and hopeless person, he is shown to forgive people who apologize sincerely very readily. He also feels protective when he learns that a criminal is targeting young children. He has a unique charisma that draws people to him and follow his lead. However, because he knows how different he is from others, he feels that he has no one to depend on and thus often taking on all the burdens himself. Relationships Shiroyasha - She is one of the few people Izayoi seems to hold some respect for. He was willing to give up on a duel against her and decided to allow her to "test" him. Later, Izayoi goes to her for advice on a certain situation. It's unclear whether Izayoi respects Shiroyasha because of her strength and power or her perverted nature they both share. Black Rabbit - It is shown that he and Black Rabbit have a constant relationship. He usually jokes around her like harassing her or pulling her ears. He is aware of her powers and behaviors. He quite often plays with her like he wants to have all the fun to himself instead of letting Black Rabbit get all the fun. He also went insane when she got hurt. Kudou Asuka - It is shown that he and Asuka fought when they first met, and later became friends. In Episode 6, he saved Asuka when they were escaping from an angry Black Rabbit. As the anime goes on, Asuka starts respecting him more for his knowledge and ability. They are friends and the main force for their community. Kasukabe You - During the period when You was bedridden due to the Black Death infection, Izayoi had sat beside her bed reading nonchalantly and claiming that he was doing so just to have a private space in the quarantine room. He also forgave her readily when she told him that she had damaged his headphones beyond repair. He pretended not to know that Calico was the one who had stolen his headphones and gave up on his chance to participate in the Harvest Festival opening ceremony. She believes in his strength as she stopped Asuka from using her full powers upon seeing Izayoi's arrival. They are friends and the main force for their community. Jin Russell - Izayoi's good qualities rub onto Jin. He seems to look up to Izayoi very much, listening to him and trying to keep up with him. In turn, Izayoi helps out with the planning of the Community's future such as helping to suggest plans that would guide the Community to gain more potential allies and build its reputation. They also spend much time in the library together, in the No Name Community grounds, researching on ways to get their lost comrades back. Leticia Draculair - Leticia was first one to ask him about his past and knows the most about him. She was surprised when she heard of his foster mother's name, Canaria, who was also the previous leader for the Community before it fell to the Ouroboro's attack. When Izayoi defeated her in the battle of the huge Dragon, she officially becomes the chief maid of the Community and refers to him and the other problem kids as her masters. Percher - 'Participates actively in Izayoi's plans that include lots of fun. This is shown when she is seen battling Asuka to make her see the difference in powers, or even making others irate at a big conference. Though when she goes too far in her pranks, Izayoi would rein her in with threats that make her tremble all over just at the thought of it. 'Shirayuki-hime - '''The snake water god that he challenged on his first day and obtained the water sapling from. She then invites him for a game in her territory once more when Shiroyasha asks her to. They played hundreds of games with each other all of which she lost to him and finally becomes the third maid of the Community due to the uncompleted repairs of her temple being delayed. [http://mondaiji-tachi-ga-isekai-kara-kuru-s-desu-yo.wikia.com/wiki/Baron_La_Croix '''Baron La Croix -] He helped Izayoi choose whether to stay in his world or leave to save the little garden. Background Before the events of the story Izayoi was placed in a foster home. Often he was adopted but found himself back at the homes due to him being too much for the parents to handle. The orphanages eventually grew sick of that as well for they started to dump him from one orphanage to another. Eventually, he grew sick of the way he was treated and while used by several people, he managed to get back at them by swindling them out of a decent amount of money. Using this money, he decided to host a game. The goal of the game was to find him, almost like hide and seek. He would give prize money if someone found him before the time limit. If they failed to find him, he said he would probably go on a rampage because the world was too boring. He played these games to find someone on his level, as is shown when Canaria finds him. Canaria found him three minutes before the time limit and made him admit defeat. Canaria proposed another game. If she won, he would be her son. If he won, she would play with him for the rest of her life and provide a wonderful place for him. With this, they both went around the world for two years. During this time, he learned many things and became an expert on mythology. They traveled around the world until Canaria made an orphan institution to help children like Izayoi. A few years later he attended High School, intending for it to be a surprise for Canaria. A year after Canaria's death, he received a letter from the sky, and a call from the CANARIA Welfare Organization saying there is a will left to him. Arriving at the foster home a few days later, he reunited with Suzuka and Homura, the latter being responsible for the creation of his headphones. Later, he met with the lawyer who presented Canaria's will to him. After reading through it, he is shocked upon learning that Canaria predicted the time of which Izayoi would read it and had offered a new game: If Izayoi couldn't find her in the specific time, she would then spirit away everyone in the center. Izayoi solved the clue and confronted the one responsible for the disappearances; the lawyer. The Lawyer introduced himself as Baron La Croix, a Lao(the word for god in Haiti language) who rules over Death aka Death god. He challenged Izayoi in a world that exists between Life and Death, fighting him to get Izayoi to be truthful to himself. To further this, he began collapsing the area around them, giving Izayoi the pressure of releasing his power to their fullest potential or die, losing the game and all the children at the foster home. Izayoi manages to draw out a bit of his true power and annihilate the miniature world around him. He awakens to find that everyone has been returned and that Canaria knew he would defeat Baron. She tells him the moment he opens that letter attached to her will, he would be summoned into a world where the battle that he just fought was an everyday occurance. As such he is given two options; remain in his world and live a carefree life, or head into the battle in the new world by himself. After some thought, he chose to abandon his family, his friends and his fortune and opens to read the invitation letter. Plot Volume 1 After receiving a letter, Izayoi arrives in Little Garden alongside Kudou Asuka and Kasukabe You. Naturally he conflicted with the two girls. He was the first to notice Black Rabbit's appearance and was similarly impresed by the fact that other girl was able to sense the presence of Black Rabbit as well. Izayoi took the initiative to charge forth, draing the fellow out of her hiding place. Only to be awed by his find, taking an interest in her appearance(rabbit ears). The rabbit introduces herself as Black Rabbit and Izayoi is told about the workings of the world, Little Garden and the Gift Games. Black Rabbit challenges Izayoi to a trial Gift Game which he won easily. Izayoi travelled to the Edge of the World, Tritonis Falls and challenged a Water God to a Gift Game and receives a Water tree sapling as his Gift for winning the Game. Izayoi chooses then ot confront Black rabbit for the truth of why they were summoned, easily deducing that it was because the community was in trouble, however, in the end Izayoi still agrees to join the No Name and help them reclaim their lost name and banner (though it was only because he was interested in Black Rabbit that he joined and to the reason why she is still holding unto the community and not changing it's name and banner into a new one). Shortly afterwards, Izayoi learns about the Gift Game Asuka and You will be participating in against Fores Garo and refuses to help, saying they are the ones who joined and will be the ones to participate. That ngiht, he finds several of Fores Garo's members ready to kidnap the children of the communtiy and stops them. At first he declines in defeating Galdo, but then promotes Jin. He did this so that the community had something to symbolize them. Later in the night, Jin confronts him about his action and Izayoi explains himself, learning about how a former Demon Lord was a member of the core group of No Names and promises Jin if he wins the Gift Game tomorrow then he would help regain his friend. The next day he and Black Rabbit were forced to stay outside of the game grounds, and when asked if they could take a peak, Black Rabbit denied it as the Geass Roll didn't state they could witness the game. Naturally Izayoi calls her useless. Once Galdo is defeated, the forest disappears and they are allowed to enter, where they then find a critically injured Yō being cared for by Jin. Letting Black Rabbit take the girl back to the No-Names base to be healed, Izayoi and Jin go to speak with the communities forced into service by Fores Garo, where Jin returns their names and banners. Izayoi also takes the opportunity to tell the others communities about the No-Names' plan to defeat the Demon Lords, asking them all to remember Jin Russel's name. Later that night, Izayoi is assaulted by a mysterious girl who is revealed to be Leticia Draculair, the former demon lord Jin wanted him to win back. He learns why she attacked Izayoi and asssisted Galdo Gasper in the Gift Game, to test the abilities of the children summoned to Little Garden. Izayoi learns that the gift game was cancelled and took Leticia on her offer of her test. He manages to suprise the vampire and the game is interrupted by Black Rabbit, who reveals that all of Leticia's Divinity is gone and all she has is her "Lord of Vampire" Gift. Volume 2 Once the letter was found, Asuka located Izayoi in the library and he decided to get back at Black Rabbit for keeping secrets, and so with You and Asuka left a letter challenging BlackRabbit to find them or else they would leave the community. Volume 3 Izayoi lost his headphones.To search for it he gave up on going to underwood. Leticia showed interest in Izayoi's past. His past was revealed the next day. Volume 4 Izayoi activates his Gift's full power once more against the Dragon Orphenicus. Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 (Upcoming this August 1) Gift Code: Unknown - Not much is known about his ability of the gift card; a fragment of Laplace categorized his ability as Unknown. Despite this, he seems to know his power well, being able to gauge whether or not he can take an opponent on. It is shown that his ability grants him a boost in power and possibly perception (He was able to detect the Fores Garo operatives sneaking on the premises as well as Leticia whenever she was trying to hide her presence). Even his speed is increased greatly (equalling Black Rabbit's). He can defeat a water god with ease, deflect a lance attack from the weakened Leticia, stop a sword attack from the Perseus leader with one finger and defeat the Kraken and Graea. According to Jin, he can not only cancel gifts, but destroy them. According to Black Rabbit, he has the gift to destroy the heavens and the earth, and the power to destroy gifts simultaneously. It was once hinted by Black Percher that his gift is able to destroy other gifts. In volume 3, his ability was described as the ability to destroy stars when he talks about his life with Leticia. Canaria stated that if his gift were to be given a name, it'd be 'Last Future of Embryo'. Aurora Pillar - power that revolves around creating a light construct in the shape of small pillar which then enlarges to the point of reaching sky; he then swings it at his enemy. This is the true manifestation of Izayoi's power to destroy Gifts. He has used it only three times: to destroy pocket dimension, to destroy strong species and in his fight against Azi Dahaka - their clash reduced Volcano to nothing more than subatomic particles. Highness described it as a "Another Cosmology", a secret of Gods to construct their "universe". '''Grass Bracelet - '''A bracelet made of grass. It gives the owner the ability to talk to griffins. Sala gave Izayoi to let him communicate with Gry Quotes *"I'm bored I'm bored, If I could sell my boredom I'm confident I could make a living." (Anime) *"I'm bored, If I could sell my boredom, I'm sure I could amass a small fortune." (Light Novel) *"What are going on about? You're the one who needs to get back, Black Rabbit. I picked this fight, and he wants to finish it." (Anime) *"What the hell are you talking about? The one who needs to step back is you Kuro Usagi. I'm the one who picked this fight and he accepted. If you interfere I will crush you first." (Light Novel) *"You've got to be kidding. A fight isn't won once a victor is decided, it's won when someone loses." (Anime) *"Don't talk nonsense. A fight doesn't end by deciding the winner. It ends when the loser is decided." (Light Novel) *"I'll show you what happens when you try to go against mere no-names" (to Perseus after Iyazoi defeats him.) *"Wow, thanks for that pompous self introduction. I’m - just as the appearance suggests - uncivilized and savage, Sakamaki Izayoi. Vulgar, brutal, and hedonistic; all that I need to be a hopeless person, so please follow the Rules of Use and Dosage Guidelines when interacting with me, Ojou-sama." (extract from Volume 1 light novel.) *“This is Sakamaki Izayoi’s………..last inquiry in his life. Answer, demon lord Azi Dakaha. What is the meaning of the “evil” you carry on your back……..!!!!” (To Azi Dahaka. Light Novel Volume 8) *“Hah……..I give up. I give up. I was the one that was supposed to be condemning, but I ended up being the one condemned. Shit, even losing in a battle of speech, how lame can I get?” (To Azi Dahaka. Light Novel Volume 8) Trivia *Izayoi's foster mother was the former strategist of the 'No Names'. *Izayoi shares the same last name as the Sakamaki brothers from Diabolik Lovers who have similar personalities to Izayoi. He also shares the family name of Izayoi Sakuya from Touhou Project. *Izayoi's gift to destroy anything is also shared with Flandre Scarlet's ability to destroy anything and everything from Touhou Project . Although, his ability is not as powerful as Flandre's ability. *Izayoi shares almost the same hairstyle and hair accessory as Toyosatomimi no Miko from Touhou Project, as well as the same hair color. *The author Tarou Tatsunoko has said that Sakamaki Izayoi was initially one of the lead female characters in another written work of his. * In volume 6 after an analysis of Izayoi's blood it was revealed that he was similar to Sun WuKong, Sage Equalling Heaven, who was a Half Celestial being. * Izayoi is from the timeline of 201X Gallery 5524-2136618578.png 8273888166_e1e48b2121_o.jpg Ep2_prettydire.png 20155248_3266521.jpg MGIKKSDYSakamakeGiftGame1.png problem-children-7-650x365.jpg Tumblr miax6qlhv51s0tt05o1 500.gif|They are sweet, they don't know it ♥ images.jpg|izayoi is a boss Iz rule 63.JPG|Izayoi Sakamaki Rule 63 imagesCA17M822.jpg|player V10-02.jpg|Izayoi VS Azi Dahaka Csa.JPG V.jpg Glasses.JPG Vol 11-09.jpg Vol 11-03.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Characters